Black Crow Island
by Lisaslovestories
Summary: Who is the betrayer, who is the killer in the crowd? The one who creeps in corridors and doesn't make a sound.. B & friends are on an island, but vaccation turns to nightmare when they are murdered one by one.. Is the killer one of them?
1. Preface

**Black ****Crow Island**

**Preface.**

_Detective __Sam Uley was a rational man, who prided himself in knowing that whatever he was faced with in his line of work, he always kept his emotions in check. He didn't flinch when he saw a bloodstained body buried in the ground, he didn't have to keep himself from throwing up at the sight of a headless corpse or when he faced a body with an axe in the back of its head. He just stayed focused on what he had been trained to do, and solved each case with cold logic. _

_But right now, Detective Uley was not a rational man. He was a man consumed with rage and disgust to his breaking point, and he now understood the expression 'see red'.._

_This massacre as he would call it, because there was no other word for it, was getting through his emotional barrier and he could no longer distance himself from what he had before him. _

_6 bodies had been found all over this island of terror.6 young kids, all with a promising future ahead of them. A future that was now lost._

_Detective Uley wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The aggressive storm from last week had passed, and left a warm, damp atmosphere over the island where the crime scene was. He looked around the hall where he was standing; people were scurrying all over the place, and the packed room combined with the disturbing scene before him eventually became too much. With one last look at the two bodies on the floor__, which were now surrounded by technicians, Uley turned around and walked out the front door. _

_The air was easier to breathe out here and he started walking around the huge mansion, occasionally encountering one of his men where they had been assigned to search. _

_The scene from the mansion was still clear as day in his head, he could still see the victim's faces, frozen in the same expression they had been when death had taken them._

_It was the most brutal crime scene he had ever been on, and this was his 23 year on the job. The cold, brutal way each victim had faced their death was haunting, and once again he felt the rage building up inside. _

_Detective Uley stopped when he was 2 minutes from the house, and looked over the sight before him. The sun was high, there were no clouds covering the clear blue sky, and he could hear the birds singing in the trees behind him. The old house looked grand, beautiful and peaceful from here; there was no indication of the madness had been possessing this island just a few days ago. _

_Shaking his head, he turned to the trees. He had only walked a few steps before a sound reached him, and he stopped abruptly and listened hard. What had it been? It hadn't sounded like an animal, it sounded human. _

_Detective Uley placed his hand on his gun, and stepped slowly forward, all his senses on high alert now. _

_After a few steps__ he heard the sound again, and his eyes fell on a small, scruffy shed nestled in the thick vegetation. The door was locked with a heavy padlock from the outside, but the door was rotten and mouldy, he knew that he could easily kick it in._

_When the sound reached him the third time, he recognized it as a low sob coming from behind the closed door. _

_He picked his gun up and aimed at the door, stepping forward with caution. _

"_This is the police. Who is in there?" He called, and then waited. _

"_Please…" The voice was weak and definitely female, it sounded distorted from crying and Uley immediately tensed up. _

"_Are you hurt? How many people are in there?" _

_The voice was a bit louder when it reached him this time. "I'm not hurt, I don't think so at least. It's no one else here, I'm alone" The female repeated, and her voice cracked at the end._

_Detective Uley quickly called o__n his radio, requesting backup and ordering for one of them to bring a crowbar with him._

"_Just stay calm, we're gonna get you out of there. I need you to move away from the door until I tell you to, do you understand me?" He called, walking a bit closer to the shed. _

"_I understand" The voice answered, and he could hear shuffling from inside when she obeyed his order. _

_2 minutes later his backup appeared, and __officer Clearwater walked up to him with a crowbar in his hand, giving it to Detective Uley. _

"_All right everyone, step back and wait for my orders." He called as he walked to stand in front of the shed, placing the crowbar so that he just had to use little force to bend the lock away. _

_When the door fell open, a foul odour hit him. It smelled like rot and death mixed together, and he felt like throwing up when it filled his nostrils._

_He had to blink a few times before his eyes got used to the darkness in the shed, and when he could see, his eyes widened in shock. _

_Sitting against the wall, as far from him in the small shed as possible, was a girl. Her face was white as bone, her hair tangled with what he believed to be dried blood and the circles under her eyes were almost purple. The girl had her knees pulled up and held her arms around them, rocking back and forth with a hollow expression on her face. _

_When she spoke again, her voice was empty with any emotion. She stared right at him and what he saw in her eyes scared him even more than the massacre he had witnessed in the mansion._

"_Is it over? Is it really over?"_

* * *

**You wanna know what has happened? Let me know....**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: S. Meyer owns Twilight. I just decided that it would be fun to kill all her characters. **

**I finally found my inspiration! I'm really looking forward to writing this, it's so diffrent from everything else I've ever done. **

**Let the nightmare begin.. **

* * *

**Chapter one**

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd?_

_The one who creeps in corridors and doesn't make a sound?_

_**One week earlier.**_

"Come on lovebirds! We have to stop and buy snacks, so if you don't hurry we're gonna miss our fucking ferry!" Emmett's voice made Bella and Edward jump, they had been so lost in their moment that the rest of the world had stopped existing. As usual.

"There will be plenty of time for making out when we get there you know! Hell, I'm planning to keep Rose locked in with me the rest of the week, so you geeks probably won't even see us after today. Ouch, what the fuck Rose? I'm kidding, of course we're gonna go to the beach too, honey, I'm just messing…" Emmett continued, rubbing the back of his head where Rosalie's bag had hit him.

"If you think that I'm going to let your stupid hormones keep me from getting a tan, you're sadly mistaken, Emmett." Rosalie snapped, and Emmett's expression became angelic as he realized he probably shouldn't push her if he wanted to get some during the following week. Better safe then sorry, he thought, and smiled innocently at her.

"Of course babe, you know how I love a nice tan." He said, and Rosalie just huffed before she opened the car door and slipped inside.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud as far as the eye could see. The seven friends were all gathered outside Rosalie, Alice and Bella's apartment, loading up the two cars with the girl's baggage. No one was surprised over the fact that Bella had packed one small bag, Rosalie two big ones and Alice… Well, Alice brought 4 ridiculously huge bags, which she claimed only contained the most necessary items. That translated into one hairdryer, five different kinds of shampoo, three pairs of high heels and so on. Emmett had muttered "absolutely mental" as he stuffed the bags into the trunk of his jeep. Which it was, in all fairness.

They were going on a one week trip to and island they had rented, spending the days sunbathing, hiking and just relaxing after an exhausting year at college.

Alice's and Emmett's father, Carlisle Cullen, was a rich man who worked as a lawyer, and needless to say, the siblings had never had to ask for anything in their entire lives. As a graduation present, Carlisle had rented the Black Crow Island for Alice, Emmett and their friends. All of them had been ecstatic, the island was well known for its perfect beaches and the huge mansion that was equipped with all the latest technologies. Renting it cost a fortune, but you got to have it all for yourself for as long as you could afford.

Six of the friends had known each other since kindergarten, and eventually friendship had turned into relationships between four of them. Emmett and Rosalie Hale had been a couple for 5 years, and they loved flaunting their love in front of everyone. If wasn't so annoying, it could have been sweet.

Alice and Jasper were more discrete about their relationship, but everyone knew that they were soul mates and would most likely marry each other right after college, since they had been together for 8 years. They were a perfect match, even though they weren't so alike in personalities. Alice was an energetic, fun loving person who took every opportunity to give an unsuspecting victim a total make over just for the fun of it. Something that especially Bella was very familiar with. Jasper was a calm and collected guy, and they complemented each other perfectly.

And then there was Bella and Edward. They fell in a category somewhere between the other two couples, since they didn't normally jump each other when they had company, but loved to show their affection in public by holding hands or kissing. They had only been together for a couple of months, clicking instantly when they first met in the hallway at school. Edward had transferred there in the middle of the semester, and they had been inseparable even since.

The seventh friend was Jacob, who was part of the kindergarten group. He and Bella had been together for almost a year back in high school, but eventually decided that they were better off as being just friends. He was with a girl named Kate now, who was supposed to go on the trip with them but had gotten a bad case of the stomach flue the day before. Jacob had wanted to stay home with her, but she had insisted that he went, promising she would be fine.

So there they were, six old friends and one new. Edward had fitted into their group easily, and they all felt like he had always been a part of the gang.

Once the entire luggage was safely packed in the two cars, they hit the road.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Jake were riding in Emmett's jeep, while Edward, Bella and Alice followed behind in Edward's Volvo. It was a 2 hour trip from the girls' apartment to the marina, of which 30 minutes were spent at a gas station where Emmett tried to decide if he wanted sour cream or pepper flavoured chips. He had bought both after Rosalie had told him that there would be a 'no touching' rule if he didn't make up his fucking mind any time soon.

Edward bought a pack of condoms, thinking that you never knew what might happen when he got Bella on his own for a week. They hadn't had sex yet, and he was almost getting desperate. Of course, Edward was a gentleman, so he would never tell Bella that, nor would he ever pressure her for sex.

What Edward didn't know was that Bella was even more sexually frustrated, and had grown tired of Edward's inability to just grab her and fuck her silly. She hadn't had sex in almost a year, so she was dead set on sealing the deal with Edward that week.

Bella also bought condoms, when Edward wasn't looking, of course.

When they finally arrived at the relatively small harbour from where they would catch their ferry, the boys unloaded the baggage while Alice shouted directions at them. According to Alice, it was very important that her bags were being unloaded in a certain way.

Twenty minutes, one bag of chips, two hissy fits and a couple of bruises later, the baggage and the friends were on the ferry and on their way to the island.

Emmett rubbed his arm where Alice had hit him repeatedly, "Fuck, Alice, for someone so freakin small you throw a nasty punch, you know that?"

"Well, moron, if you had just handled my Marc Jacobs bag the way I told you, no punches would have been thrown." she said, caressing said bag with affection.

"Moral of the story, don't mess with designer bags if you don't want to experience the wrath of Alice Cullen." Jake laughed, and then quickly dodged as Alice tried to throw an empty soda can at him.

"Go fuck yourself." Alice spat, and none of the friends were surprised by her outburst. Bickering was what they did best, and they all knew that there weren't any hard feelings behind the sometimes harsh comments.

Well, except for when it came to Alice and bags. Then you knew she meant every word.

An outsider might have felt sorry for Jake in a situation like this, since he was surrounded by lovey-dovey couples and would be the only one sleeping alone every night.

If he didn't ask Bella and Edward if he could join them that is, a thought that had passed through his perverted mind a few times. He wouldn't though, not unless the need for physical contact got way out of hand. Jake was sure he could do one week without sex, he just wasn't so sure he was going to enjoy it.

Bella was sitting in Edward's lap, trying to act as if she didn't feel the bulge in his pants. Edward was also faking, he was pretending to be watching the waves instead of watching Bella's ass grinding back and forth against his crotch.

Jasper was watching Alice, and Alice was watching Edward not watching Bella. She had an idea what was going on with those two, since Bella was a sleep-talker and had complained night after night about Edward's unwillingness to give her the satisfaction she so desperately craved.

Alice would have said that Edward was gay, if she hadn't seen the way Edward stared at Bella's breasts every time he thought he wasn't looking.

"Are you absolutely sure we brought enough beer? I feel like the liquor bags are way too small to hold enough alcohol to sustain us for a week. We should have bought more." Jake wailed.

Edward sighed and stopped pretending to watch the water. "Jake, the stack you bought could sustain a small country for a year. Relax, man."

They arrived at the island around 4 in the afternoon, the sun was blazing down on them, and Alice, Rosalie and Bella didn't even stop to check out the house before they ran off to the beach, leaving the boys to drag their luggage up the hill to the huge mansion.

The man who was driving the ferry told them that he would be back in one week, and then took off again. He had been an odd fellow, none of the guys really wanted to talk to him for any longer period of time, since he reeked off smoke and cheap beer mixed with a heavy sweaty smell. They were all happy to see him leave, and really excited to finally have arrived at their destination.

Emmett was looking forward to having some alone time with Rosalie on the beach, where they could combine her desire to get a tan with his desire for… Well, her.

Jasper was eager to explore the island, he had brought his hiking boots and was hoping that Alice would join him for an expedition later on. Little did he know that Alice hadn't listened to him when he had asked her to pack a pair of walking shoes, the closest thing to practical footwear she had brought were her pink flip flops.

Edward couldn't wait to get Bella alone, and preferably naked. He toyed with the foil packet in his pocket, watching Bella and the girls pull out towels and suncream from their bags and starting to undress.

Jake on the other hand was impatient for it to be late enough to be acceptable for him to start drinking. He would probably give Kate a call later on, he had a feeling his right arm would be getting a work out this week.

After dragging the heavy bags up the hill, and after Emmett had given Alice's designer bag a kick, Edward took out the set of keys they had been given. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping in with the rest of the guys in tow.

Once they had put the bags down in the hall, they went off on their own to inspect the house. Edward thought it was great, and his thoughts were mimicked by the other guys as well. They had seen the pictures, and were pleased that the place looked just like they had expected.

A huge living room with four couches and an open fireplace, a fully equipped kitchen that none of the guys had any plans on spending much time in, a dining room with a large oak table and 10 chairs, the hall and two bathrooms made out the bottom floor.

The dining room walls were entirely made out of glass, and the view was spectacular since the house was built on a hill. They could see all the way to the beach, where the girls were now lined up like hot dogs on the sand, turning over every 10 minutes.

Emmett headed upstairs, mainly to check out the sturdiness of the bed he and Rosalie would be sharing. There were five rooms, each of them equipped with a flat screen TV, two huge closets, a queen sized bed, a vanity, two comfy looking armchairs and an adjoining bathroom.

Since Emmett was the first one there, he took the liberty to test each of the beds to make sure he got the room with the softest one. Once he was pleased with his choice, he headed back downstairs, running into Jasper and Edward in the stairs.

"This house is banging! I fucking love it, we should stay two weeks instead." he grinned, and then added, "Oh, and the room at the far left is mine, so stay the fuck out of there at all times. There's gonna be smoking hot love making in there, I'm telling you."

Jasper laughed, "Yeah, if you can get your girl to stop tanning any time soon."

"Right back at ya" Emmett chuckled, and continued down the stairs.

Turned out, the girls did stop tanning about 2 hours later when some dark clouds began to roll in. With wet hair, sand in places there shouldn't be sand, and with a heavy scent of suncream, they made their way through the house, checking it out the same way the guys had did. Only they spent a lot longer in the closets, Alice complaining that her clothes would never fit in there. Which was ridiculous, but probably true.

When all of them had showered, which took a considerably longer time for the one's who were sharing the shower with someone else than it took for poor Jacob, they met in the living room.

Emmett rubbed his stomach, "So, what does a guy have to do to get some food around here?" he asked, looking expectantly at the girls.

Five minutes later, he and the rest of the guys had been deported to the kitchen, where they were trying to put together a meal. Apparently, to get food around there, a guy had to make it himself.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie were watching American Idol when a foul smell spread through the room.

"Ewww" Alice exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "What's that awful smell?"

The girls took one look at each other, and then got up and darted towards the kitchen.

"Wow" Emmett sighed, still chewing on a piece of chicken. "That was awesome, thanks girls"

The girls all threw him a dirty look, grumbling to themselves. They shouldn't really have been surprised that the guys had almost burned down the kitchen when they tried to boil pasta, but they were annoyed anyway.

"So, who's up for playing poker?" Alice asked, standing up and staring to clear the table. Jasper got up and helped her, sensing that he should probably try to keep her in a good mood if he was going to get lucky tonight.

Bella clapped her hands, "I am!" she was a bad ass poker player, and she was in the mood to kick the guys butts after their cooking failure.

"Hell yeah, as long as it's strip poker." Jake agreed, grinning expectantly. If he couldn't see his own girlfriend naked, he could at least look at others girlfriends naked. That made total sense to him.

Edward growled, "Jake, if I catch you staring at Bella's tits, you're a dead."

Edward was known to be somewhat of a mind reader, or maybe he just knew how boy's brains worked when there were naked females around.

Either way, Edward was kind of a caveman when it came to Bella.

"Chill, man, it's not like I haven't seen them before"

"Stop whining you pussy, he didn't hit you that hard." Emmett rolled his eyes at Jake, who was still rubbing the back of his head where Edward had punched him twenty minutes ago.

Jake gave Emmett the finger, "He almost cracked my skull, you asshole. Wanna know how it felt?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass."

Bella, who found the situation absurd, but still quite flattering, started dealing out the cards. They were all seated around the living room table, beer in hand. The weather had gotten worse outside, the rain was now pouring down and they had heard thunder from far away that seemed to get closer. They were all glad they were sitting inside where it was warm and dry.

To no one's surprise, Bella was the only one who still had all her clothes on an hour later. She was, however, the only one who was seriously drunk.

"Bella, love, are you sure you want another one? You're gonna get a headache tomorrow" What Edward was really concerned about was whether she was going to be awake long enough to give him a blow job, but he didn't think that was the right thing to say.

"Fuck, Edward, can't you see I'm winning? Obviously I'm an even better poker player when I'm drunk, so keep em' coming pretty boy." she slurred, and poked Edward in the ribs. She could never keep her hands off him when he was shirtless, and that night was no exception. Bella was dead set on having sex with Edward that night, and she figured that with a little alcohol in her system she'd be more comfortable with trying to seduce him.

Well, 'a little alcohol' had turned into 'a lot of alcohol', and she felt braver with every beer she chugged down.

"I think we should create a new rule" Emmett said, also slurring really bad. He scratched his bare thigh and then pointed a finger in what was supposed to be Bella's direction, but his vision was so blurry by this point that he thought that Jake looked like Bella. "Bella, you need to get naked." he stated, still looking at Jake.

"Why, Emmett, I thought you'd never ask!" Jake exclaimed in a bad imitation of Bella's voice.

Everyone, except Emmett who still believed that Jake was Bella, started laughing as Jake made a show out of slowly pulling his t-shirt over his head, trying to be sexy.

Emmett's eyes went wide, but he still didn't get that the blurry brunette who was removing her clothes wasn't Bella. "Fuck," he slurred, "your boobs are way smaller than I thought."

Before Rosalie could start screaming at her perverted boyfriend, the lights suddenly went out and the entire house was covered in darkness. The booming thunder echoed eerily around the house, and then the room lit up for a split second as the lightning struck.

"What the fuck?" Emmett shouted, and everyone could hear the sound of him getting up. "I can't see shit! Where are the flashlights?" he headed out of the room, "I'm gonna go to the basement and see if I can't get the lights back on, maybe it was just a fuse that blew."

No one said anything, because no one knew where the flashlights were. None of them had even brought one, but they were all to embarrassed about forgetting it to say so.

"Has anyone got any matches?" Alice asked, and they heard her chair being pulled back.

"I think I have some in my bag, I'll go check." Rosalie said, and got up.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get service on my phone in this weather, we should probably call someone and let them know what's happened" Edward announced, getting up and walking towards the front door.

Bella got up too, "Fuck, I need to pee."

"Think you can do that when there's no light?" Jake asked her.

"Yes, Jake, I'm pretty sure my hoohah is still in the same place despite the dark."

She felt her way towards the bathroom, sensing that she was probably gonna be a while. All that beer she'd been drinking wanted out.

"I'll look for some candles in the kitchen," Alice stumbled away, not sure how she would find anything in the dark but wanting to do something instead of just sitting around.

"I'll check the storage room down the hall if there are any flashlights there" Jake said, and Jasper was then left alone in the living room.

The storm was right above them, thunder shaking the house as the rain beat against the windows. It was completely dark, both outside and inside.

10 minutes passed, and then Jake met Bella outside the bathroom, and they returned to the living room where Jasper was still sitting. Or at least they guessed it was Jasper, all they could really see was a dark silhouette.

"Hey, is that you, Jasper?" Bella asked, and was confused when she didn't get an answer.

Jake laughed, "Ah, hell, he's fucking asleep! That's such a Jasper thing to do in the middle of a blackout."

Now that he said it, Bella noticed that his posture was slumped, like he really had passed out right at the table. She shook her head, "Poor thing, it must have been the drinking combined with the excitement of seeing you undress."

Rosalie came into the room then, and Edward followed soon after. "I couldn't get my phone to work, it wouldn't start up no matter how many times I tried. Fucking thing is probably broken." he stopped then, and looked at Jasper. "What's up with Jazz?"

"Passed out." Jake chuckled. Rosalie pulled out the box of matches she had found, and went over to the fireplace.

"Edward, could you help me?" she said, "I don't know how to start a fire when there's light on so I'm pretty sure I won't be able to do it in the dark."

Bella heard sound coming from behind her, and then an exasperated sigh. "It wasn't a fuse, so it must have been the lightning. Damn it, this was not what I signed on for!" Emmett complained as he reached the others in the living room.

"Is everyone here? I can't see anything!" he continued.

"Yeah, except for Alice" Jake answered.

"I'm here!" A voice called, and Bella could make out Alice's shape as she walked into the room. "What's up with Jazz?" she asked, pausing next to Bella.

Jake laughed, "Fucking asleep!"

"What?" Alice asked, confused. She slowly made her way around the table to Jasper's side, careful not to trip over anything.

Two things happened at once, Alice let out an ear piercing scream, and Edward finally got the fire started.

Everyone turned towards Alice in shock, and now that the room was light again because of the fire, they could see Jasper for the first time. Or rather, they could see the knife that was sticking out of Jasper's back, covered in blood.

* * *

AAAH! This is some scary shit. I hope I don't have nightmares tonight.

Now, who do you think is the killer? Any ideas?

_The quote at the top is from the song "Heavy in your arms" by Florence and the Machine from the Eclipse soundtrack. _


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: S. Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just killing the characters. **

**I'm kind of afraid of this story..**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_This is the house, Come on in. This is the house, Built on sin  
_

_This is the house, Nobody lives. This is the house, You get what you give_

"How's Alice?" Edward asked, looking over at Emmett. They were in the storage room, putting Jasper's body down on the floor there and covering him with a blanket. Emmett shook his head, and then shivered.

"I think she's gone into shock. Jake carried her upstairs, and Rose followed." he answered, backing away from the body. Edward pulled the blanket over Jasper's face and avoided looking at the open eyes that seemed to stare into infinity.

The two of them walked towards the door, and after one last look at the covered shape, who had once been their best friend, Edward flicked the light switch and the room fell dark. They closed the door behind them and made their way back to the living room where Bella was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, arms around her legs while she rocked back and forth, not once looking away from the flames.

"Bella?" Edward walked towards her slowly, carefully, not wanting to scare her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and was not surprised when she flinched away from his touch. She turned her head and stared up at him, tears streaming down her face.

Edward sat down beside her, not letting go of her gaze. He spoke in a quiet, comforting voice. "My love, it's just me, It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you, you're safe."

Bella leaned into his body, sobbing uncontrollably.

Emmett sat down in the couch behind them and covered his face in his hands, "What are we gonna do?"

"We have to search through the house, and make sure all the windows and doors are locked." Edward said, looking towards the now closed door that lead out onto the porch. It had been open when they had found Jasper, so the killer must have come in through it.

They sat in silence for a while, until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jake and Rosalie appeared a few seconds later, both looking quite shaken and extremely tired.

"Alice's asleep. I think her mind is trying to protect itself, she fell asleep while I was carrying her up the stairs." Jake said, taking a seat next to Emmett. Rosalie went to sit in an armchair, pulling her legs up under her and looking around at the people in the room. She'd known them since she was little, but now, after the horror that had just taken place among them, she couldn't help but wonder how well she actually knew them. Rosalie didn't know this, but her thoughts were mimicked by almost everyone else in the room.

There was an eerie silence in the room, only disturbed by the crackling sounds from the fire, and Bella's sobs that grew fainter and fainter. She held on to Edward as if he was her only lifeline, and had no plans of letting him go.

The rain smattered against the windows and the storm showed no sign of letting up as the thunder rumbled on outside.

Emmett stood up suddenly, causing everyone to jump slightly. If it had been any other situation, the effect would have made him laugh. But laughing was the last thing Emmett felt like doing, so he simply muttered an apology and walked off towards the kitchen. The friends in the living room heard him search through the cabins for a while, and then the sound of glass clinking.

When he returned to the living room, he held a bottle of whiskey in one hand and 6 glasses piled on top of each other in the other hand.

"I think we could all need a drink right now." he said in a low voice, and began passing out glasses. Everyone nodded in agreement, and soon they were all sipping on the liquid, feeling warmth spread through their bodies and helping them relax.

After the bottle was finished, Bella went upstairs and check on Alice. Emmett, Jake and Edward decided that one of them would stay down in the living room for the night, keeping an eye on things. They were all exhausted and also a little drunk, and all of them yawned as they voted on who would get the first shift. Emmett lost, and so Rose, Jake and Edward made their way to the bedrooms upstairs to try and catch some sleep. All of them prayed that the nightmare would be over when they woke up again, and that the storm would have passed so that they could get reception on their phones again and call the police.

Bella had fallen asleep next to Alice, so Edward went to bed by himself, as did Jake and Rosalie. Any other girl would probably not have wanted or dared to sleep on her own after something like this had happened, but Rose was not just any other girl. She was probably the bravest of the whole bunch, she thought as her eyelids began to drop. She snuggled up with her pillow pressed against her cheek, and let sleep take her.

"Dear God, let this be all over when morning comes…" Emmett mumbled as he took a seat in the couch downstairs. He sat straight, fighting to keep his eyelids open despite his exhaustion. A battle that was lost even before it began…

Jake was surprised how tired he was, and figured that it probably had something to do with the whiskey. But even so, this was a different kind of sleepiness. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fight the overpowering desire to sleep. In the room next to him, Edward crawled into his bed, wishing he could have had Bella there next to him.

Hours later, footsteps could be heard through the house. If anyone would have been awake, they would probably have heard the sound of a window creak open, and then muffled screams as a hand was placed over a victim's mouth. There was a sound of a rope stretching, and then a crack as bones were broken. But no one else but the murderer and the victim was awake, and so the killer was able to go through with the deed and then creep back into the darkness…

When early morning came, Emmett was the first one to notice that despite his prayer, the storm had not passed or lessened at all. He rubbed his eyes, feeling drowsy and experiencing a strange headache that he had never gotten after drinking alcohol. He got up from the couch, wondering why Jake hadn't come down to wake him up when his shift ended.

"Fucking prick…" he muttered, making his way to the door leading out onto the porch. He needed fresh air to clear his thoughts, and he didn't care that the rain was still coming down heavily.

Opening the door, he took in a few deep breaths and was soaked through within 10 seconds.

Since he figured he couldn't get any wetter, he walked out onto the porch, looking down on the violent ocean beneath him. The house was built on a hill, and the ground fell away towards the beach. It looked very uninviting in this weather, but Emmett doubted that the sight of the rocky slope would be comforting in any weather. He shivered with cold after a few minutes, and so he turned to go back inside the house. He cursed as he remembered that there would be no hot water in the shower, since the power was still out. The wind whipped against his face, and he was just about to walk through the door when he heard a strange sound coming from his left.

Turning, he tried to see through the rain what was making that uneven, pounding noise. He looked up the house wall, holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the raindrops.

The hand fell down to his side in slow-motion, and his breathing stopped altogether as he stared up towards the window at the second floor. A rope was hanging from the window, but it was what was attached to the rope that made Emmett's stomach turn with terror and fright.

Alice's body was limp as the wind pulled at it from all directions, making it smack against the wall again and again. Her eyes were not yet closed, and she stared lifelessly down towards the steep hill beneath her.

Emmett turned around and heaved all the contents of his stomach over the porch railing. His eyes filled with tears as he coughed and spat, gripping onto the wooden railing so hard that he got splinters underneath his fingernails.

"No, no, no…" he chanted, shaking his head and trying to block the horrible vision from his mind. Maybe when he turned around, she wouldn't be there. Alice, one of his closest friend, the most living and happy person he had ever known, she couldn't be dead. It couldn't be true, it made no sense.

He slowly straightened up, swallowed hard and prayed over and over that his mind had played some kind of sick game with him.

"Quite the sight, isn't it?" A familiar voice whispered close to his ear, and he was suddenly aware of the fact that he wasn't alone on the porch. Emmett turned quickly, and was met by a pair of excited, evil eyes.

"You!" Emmett called, eyes wide as he stared at the person before him. "What the hell have you done?"

"Nothing that wasn't very well deserved." A wicked smile, "You will all get what you deserve, I'm going to make sure of it."

"What are you talking about, what have we ever done to deserve…" Emmett trailed off, and a as he stared at the face of the killer, memories he had suppressed for so long suddenly emerged.

"No…" Emmett whispered breathlessly, terror making him unable to form any other words. Before he could react, something hard hit him smack in the face, causing him to lose his balance. The killer, who was smaller than Emmett, used that opportunity to shove its victim hard in the chest, and Emmett fell helplessly over the railing.

The killer was watching from the porch, making sure that Emmett wouldn't miraculously survive the fall. There needn't have been any worries. Emmett was dead before his broken body had finally stopped rolling down the slope, his head cracked open by the razor sharp rocks.

After one last look out over the stormy sea, the killer glanced up at Alice's lifeless body, smiled, and then walked back into the house, shutting the door and locking it.

* * *

_CURIOUS! Do you have **any** idea who the killer might be? I would be really grateful if you (yeah, YOU! lol ) would leave a little comment? This story hasn't got that many readers (probably since this isn't a story about falling in love or yada yada, the kind of story most people wants to read) so I would love to hear from those of you who actually are reading :) _

_The song quote at the top is from "House of 1000 corpses" by Rob Zombie. It's super creepy. *shudders*_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: S. Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Hi there! I got a sudden flash of inspiration after seeing a black crow in a tree when I was walking home (no kidding) so I just had to write this! Lol, whatever works, right?**

**Okay, so let's gets crackin'. Who will be the next victim...?**

* * *

**Chapter three**

_Revenge, revenge, revenge, got my revenge._

_By now you should know that everything you say can and will be used against you some day. _

The house was quiet, everyone still fast asleep even though the clock was almost 11 am. The storm raged on outside, only having let up slightly during the night. In a few minutes, when those who had survived the night would wake up, terror would again strike among them.

Jasper's body was still resting peacefully underneath the blanket in the storage room, his eyes still wide open. It could be said that it was sad that the last thing they had ever seen in this world was the face of his killer. It could also be said that Jasper, as well as his friends, got what he deserved. It all depended on whose side you were on, as in any other case.

Bella's high pitched scream sounded through the large house a couple of minutes past 11, waking up those who could still be woken. Edward was the first one to reach her. He tore the door to where Alice and Bella had been sleeping out of his way and barged into the room, his eyes immediately finding her sitting on the floor next to the window, rocking back and forth with a hollow expression on her tearstained face.

He was at her side in a second, and was soon followed into the room by Jacob and Rosalie, both of who looked extremely dizzy and shocked at the sight of Bella on the floor. What was even more confusing was the rope that was tied to the bedpost and led out through the open window.

Edward kneeled by Bella's side, trying to make her look at him, "Honey, what's wrong? Bella, tell me what's wrong!" he pleaded, but Bella couldn't speak. Her eyes were closed shut and her jaw tightly clenched. She shook her head as she rocked, and as Edward tried to put his hands on her shoulder to stop her, she jerked away harshly.

"What the hell is going on, Edward?" Rosalie demanded, standing in the doorway and watching the scene before her.

"I don't fucking know, I found her like this." Edward snapped, not having the patience to deal with Rosalie's bitchiness right then.

Jacob looked from Bella and to the open window, and with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he crossed the room and stopped by the bedpost, glancing down at the stretched rope.

"Guys… What's this?" he managed to get out, his voice an octave higher than usual.

The three of them both looked at the rope, and Rosalie was the first one to ask what they were all thinking but didn't want to have to ask.

"Where's Alice?" Her question was followed by a loud sob from Bella, who had stopped rocking and was now covering her face with her hands.

In the silence that followed, they could all make out a strange, pounding noise over the sound of the rain and Bella's sobs.

While Rosalie stood back, frozen from a sudden flash of insight, Edward left Bella's side and walked over to the window at the same time Jacob did. They shared a look before leaning over the windowsill and glancing down

"Holy shit!" Jacob exclaimed, and was accompanied by Edward's horrified "Good god!" before they stumbled back from the window, both falling down on to the floor, eyes wide from what they had just seen.

Rosalie immediately understood what had the guy's so frightened. Part of her had known ever since she saw Bella sitting on the floor. Fuck, part of her had known ever since she went to bed the night before. She leaned against the wall and glided down until she sat on the floor, pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"She's dead." Rosalie said to no one in particular. The silence that followed was answer enough.

"It's Emmett. I know it is." Jacob said in o low voice to Edward, glancing over his shoulder at the girls. They were in the living room now, Bella and Rosalie were sitting together in one of the large sofas while Jacob and Edward was standing by the balcony doors, watching as the storm slowly but steadily moved on away from them.

Edward stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his expression unreadable.

"He was the one who gave us that whiskey last night, and you and I both now that he must have put something in it to make everyone pass out like that. Then he sneaked up to Bella and Alice's room and killed her. It's the only theory that makes sense. Do we know that he ever really went to the basement to check that fuse when the power went out? He could have come back when he knew everyone was gone, and then he could have easily killed Jasper, he had the size on his side." Jacob continued, trying to force a response out of Edward.

Edward slowly turned his head in Jacob's direction, lifting one eyebrow. "Yeah? How do I know you weren't the one who put something in the whiskey? You were the one responsible for brining the alcohol, so you could have easily put something in it."

Jacob's jaw dropped, "Are you serious? Do you really think I could do something like this, and then stand here and talk to you about it? Aside from the fact that I'm not a fucking killer, you know damn well how lousy I am at lying."

Edward nodded absentmindedly, "I guess you're right. Besides, it's highly suspicious that he's gone now. He probably figured we'd be on to him after figuring out that he drugged us."

"We have to search for him." Jacob said, "If he's out there, he's just waiting for the next moment to strike."

"Yes. And I'll be damned if I let that motherfucker get away with another murder. I'm gonna make him pay when I get my hands on him." Edward snarled, clenching his fists.

Jacob was slightly taken aback by Edward's behaviour, seeing as how he'd always been the mellow type. But given the current situation, he figured that it was to be expected.

"So, what about the girls?" Jacob whispered, cocking his head in Bella and Rosalie's direction.

"Well, they can't stay here, if that's what you mean. I won't leave Bella alone, no way."

"I thought you'd say that."

Edward ran his hand through his hair, "I think we've got a better chance at finding him if we split up, though I don't really like the idea…"

Jacob nodded, "Me neither, but it's the fastest way to find that son of a bitch. I'll go with Rose, and you take Bella. We bring everything we can think of to use as a weapon, and then we track him down."

With another nod, Edward agreed to the plan.

"Hell no."

"Rose, come one, it's the only logical solution, and you know it." Jacob said, getting frustrated.

"Emmett is not a fucking killer, don't you think I know my own boyfriend?"

Edward sighed, "Fine. But if he's not here, where is he? And don't you want to find him?"

Bella had already agreed to going out, she was terrified but wanted the nightmare to be over so that she could go home and be with Edward and try to understand what had happened here.

Rosalie flipped her hair back and headed for the stairs, "He'll come back, and when he does, I'll be here waiting for him."

Jacob groaned, "Fuck, Rose, you mean that you'll be here waiting for him to kill you. The man is a psycho, why won't you realize that?"

"Because I know him." she snapped, "I'll go up to my room and lock the door, and I won't open it unless at least two of you come knocking."

And then she was gone, leaving the others to stare after her. They'd all known she could be difficult, but this was just too much. Jacob was the first to speak, his tone irritated.

"She might as well go jump off a cliff, considering she just doomed herself."

Bella let out a choked sob and gripped Edward's hand tighter. "We shouldn't leave her." she said, knowing it was true. She'd already lost two of her best friends, and she didn't want to lose another one.

"I know, I know. But there's nothing we can do. We have to find Emmett, and you heard Rose, she's locking the door and not opening it for anyone but us. If anyone can look after herself, it's Rose." Edward tried to reassure her, stroking her cheek softly.

They had already brought with them everything they could think of to use as weapons; Bella was armed with a baseball rack she'd found in a box hidden under the stairs, Edward and Jacob had both

taken knifes from the kitchen and placed them securely inside their belts.

"You shouldn't go alone, Jake." Bella said as they reached the front door. It wasn't raining anymore, but the sky was still a dull grey and they heard the thunder in the distance.

Jake reached out and gave her shoulder a light squeeze, "Bells, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, you know that." he said, and then with a fierce look in his eyes he added, "If I find Emmett, he's the one who's gonna get taken care of, trust me."

They opened the door, and all three of them stepped out, ready to begin the hunt.

Rosalie didn't know how much time had passed, but the bathwater was getting colder, so it must have been quite a while since she had heard the others leave. She rolled her eyes, scooting down in the tub and turning the faucet on again with her toes.

The air in the large bathroom was filled with steam, she realized that she could hardly see through it. Letting out a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to not think about anything else but the warm water and how it helped her tense body relax.

To others, it might have seem strange to take a bath when you had just found one of your best friends hanging by her neck from a window, but to Rosalie it was the only way she could think of to not panic. If she didn't think about what had just happened, it might as well not have happened at all. That was her theory, at least. But she was beginning to realize that it didn't actually work…

A sound of a door closing nearby made her jerk her head to the side, instantly on high alert. But of course, nothing could be seen through the heavy steam no matter how hard she tried.

"Hello?" Her call was answered with silence, and the warm, bright bathroom suddenly felt eerie, as if something in the relaxing atmosphere had changed.

"Is anyone there?" she tried again, and as she continued to try and see through the mist, she caught sight of a movement in her peripheral vision. Rosalie sat up quickly, her heart beating an erratic pace, adrenaline coursing through her body.

Before she could stand up, someone suddenly pushed her back into the water, forcing her under the surface. She tried to fight, but the arms that held her down were too strong. Just as she thought she was going to drown, the pressure suddenly lessened, and the arms that had held her down was pulling her up.

She coughed and spat as she could finally breathe in air again, and blinked in panic to get the water out of her eyes. As her vision cleared, she could see who her attacker was.

"You!" She cried, shock and panic overwhelming her. Why would…?

A cold laugh was heard through the room, and the cruel smile on her attacker's face chilled her to the bone.

"You can't think of a reason? You're really so self-absorbed that you don't know why I'm doing this? Who I am?"

She searched the familiar face, trying to think through the fear. What reason could…

And then she remembered.

"See?" A pair of wicked eyes met hers, "you do remember, now that you've finally put that pretty little head of yours to work. It shouldn't really have taken you so long, but you've never been especially bright, we both know that."

Rosalie felt the tears spilling over, and she knew that her time had come. The worst part was that she knew she deserved it. Part of her had known that they couldn't have gotten away with it for so long, things like that didn't stay hidden forever.

"Is that remorse I'm seeing? Interesting… It makes me wonder, is it for what you did, or for the fact that you didn't get away with it?"

"I'm so sorry!" Rosalie sobbed, abandoning all dignity here at the end of all things. She knew her words couldn't save her, nothing could. This vengeance must have been planned for years.

The cold laugh could once again be heard, and Rosalie felt the ice spreading through her veins as the hands on her shoulders tightened their grip. She tried to put up a resistance, but it did no good at all.

"No apologise can save you now, it's much too late for that. Don't worry, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you down in hell. You do tend to stick together, don't you?"

And then the water was everywhere again, blinding her, choking her as she tried to scream and kick and push against the arms that held her down. As the water passed down to her lungs, she felt all her senses slowly leaving her. Blackness overtook her, and the last thing she heard before the end, was that same cruel, cold laugh…

* * *

Things beginning to make sense? We got one or two more chapters to go, and then everything will be out in the open..

I must say that I LOVED hearing your thoughts from the last chapter, it was great! Keep those theories coming, I'll give lots of credit to the reader who comes closest to the truth at the end.. Thank you so much for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: S. Meyer owns Twilight. Luckily, she decided to keep most of them alive. (Though I wouldn't have minded if Jacob had had a little accident with his rabbit, if you know what I'm sayin') But I'm here to finish the job, so take out your pepperspray and stay alert...**

* * *

**Chapter four**

_I'll seek you out, flay you alive. One more word and you won't survive_

_I'm taking it slow, feeding my flame. Shuffling the cards of your game  
_

_And just in time, in the right place, suddenly I will play my ace_

"Edward? Shouldn't we be heading back? It's getting dark, and I want to make sure that Rose and Jake are okay." Bella said in a weak voice. She was grabbing a knife in one hand, and her grip was surprisingly firm in contrast to how her whole body was shaking and almost convulsing in the cold.

Edward turned his head to look at her, "You're right. We won't see much when the night falls anyway. Let's go back."

They had searched through the entire island, or so Bella thought. Through bushes and trees, over hills and down into small caves by the cliff side, but hadn't seen as much as a rabbit.

Bella was tired, and her feet hurt with every step she took. She wouldn't complain though, not now and not ever. Two of her best friends had been killed, her two wonderful, loving friends. She couldn't understand why it had happened, they had never done anything to deserve their horrible fate.

As Edward took her hand again, and turned around to walk back to the house, Bella suddenly realized something. Maybe it was the thought that they hadn't deserved it that had finally stirred something inside her. Something she had, for good reason, kept hidden deep inside the darkest parts of her memory.

They hadn't always been so wonderful, neither of them had. Bella could feel the panic creeping when she allowed the memory to flow free in her head, she tried to breathe steadily to avoid alerting Edward to her pending break down.

Edward could never know what she had done. What they had all done.

"You okay?" Edward asked, because he had felt how Bella's hand had tightened inside his, but he didn't know the reason for her sudden tension. Of course she was scared, but the expression in her eyes now conveyed something more, some fear that hadn't been present even when he had found her in her room by the window.

Bella swallowed hard and tried to smile, a feat that proved impossible. She managed a strained grimace, but it was hardly convincing.

They walked for another 10 minutes, and as they reached the top of a hill, Bella could look down and see the outline of the house. It looked eerie now, with the dark, stormy ocean in the background, and the huge, black mansion standing alone near the cliff. The lights were back on, but somehow it only made the vision scarier. It looked like a haunted house, and Bella suddenly didn't have any desire to go back inside.

A loud crack sounded to their left just then, and both their heads snapped in the direction where the sound had come.

"What was that?" Bella whispered, clinging to Edwards arm.

Edward held a finger to his lips to signal her to stay silent. They listened for another minute, and then another crack could be heard.

"Stay here. Don't move and don't say anything, okay?" Edward urged, alarm in his voice. "I'm going to go check it out, I'll be back in a minute."

Before Bella could call out that he couldn't leave her, Edward was gone. It was too dark now for her to follow him, neither did she know if she should. Edward always knew best, so if he told her to stay, that's what she should do.

The darkness seemed to creep closer and the wind picked up in strength. Bella pulled her jacket tighter around her, and tried to stop her teeth from chattering. She had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her breaths seemed to get shallower as she waited for Edward to return.

"_Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic." _she kept chanting in her head. She was too terrified to even blink, though it wouldn't have made any difference by now. It was pitch black, she couldn't even see her own hands through the dark. She turned her head and realized that the lights in the house were still on, it made her wonder what Rosalie and Jake were doing. Were they both there? Alive?

Shaking her head, she ordered herself to stop thinking like that. They were alive, and someone had gotten reception on their phone called the police by now, so they could go home and not spend another night at that haunted mansion.

Edward had been gone for quite some time now, and she hadn't heard any other sound since he disappeared. What could it have been? 20 minutes? More? It was too hard trying to make sense of the time, she really had no idea.

A loud cry broke through the heavy silence, making her jump and let out a small cry of her own.

"NO!"

Bella could have recognized that voice anywhere. It was Edward.

She didn't stop to think before she barged forward, not caring that the thorns of the thick bushes cut her exposed skin and teared at her clothes. She pushed through with just the thought of Edward in her head, because he was all that mattered.

She made it though the bushes, and stopped, gasping, for half a second before forcing her feet to keep moving. Should she call his name? She didn't know, so she kept silent and tightened her grip on the knife in her hand, prepared to use it on whoever came at her.

What she hadn't thought of, was that someone might be coming from behind her.

Bella didn't have time to cry out before someone had hit her in the head, hard, causing her to fall motionless to the ground.

"That's better." her attacker said, smiling as he looked down on the girl at his feet. "If there's something you should always be aware of, dear Isabella, it is to always look behind you. There's where the backstabbers are, as you once taught me."

He chuckled, and then reached down to scoop her up into his arms. While he carried her away, he smiled at the thought that there now was only one victim left. He would be finishing his work much sooner than he had expected, and there was nothing he enjoyed more than to be ahead of schedule.

After Bella's body was safely locked away in the small shed, he pulled out his gun and again began the walk down to the house, where he would finish his work.

He would deal with Bella later, as had always been his plan. She just couldn't be there to mess up this final part, there was too much at stake now.

The murderer made his way through the dark, and a smile spread on his lips as he saw the contour of a man opening the front door and entering the house.

"_Just where I wanted you." _he thought. His victim's timing was perfect. He reached behind him to fasten the gun inside his belt and made sure that his shirt hung down to cover it.

When he reached the house, he opened the door slowly, soundlessly, and stepped inside.

It was time to finish the game.

ooooooooo

Jacob wasn't scared. He was a big man, with speed and strength on his side, and he was currently armed with a sharp kitchen knife as well as a gun.

The gun was his secret. He hadn't told anyone about the fact that he had brought it to the island, at first because he didn't think anyone else needed to know, and now he was glad that he had chosen not to tell anyone.

Because one of them was the killer.

Jacob had tried to go over it all in his head, he thought of that first night when Jasper had been killed. All of them had been separated, so there was really no knowing who had done it. He couldn't trust anyone's alibi, except for Alice who was now murdered herself. And why had the killer chosen to only take her life, and not Bella's? Where was Emmett?

Jacob didn't have any answers; the one thing he could be sure of was that the only person he could trust was himself.

After having searched through his assigned part of the island, and not finding anything or anyone, he had decided to return to the house before the night fell.

He also wanted to check on Rosalie, just to make sure that she hadn't done something stupid, like going out to search for Emmett herself. Based on what little evidence they had to go by, it was likely that Emmett was the killer. He had been the one to suggest the whiskey, which Jacob was sure had been poisoned with sleeping medicine.

But the strongest evidence against Emmett was that he was now missing, right after Alice's murder.

Jacob opened the door to the house and stepped in, listening for any sign of movement. He had no chance of knowing if he was alone in the house or not, so he decided to be careful and move slowly, quietly, to not be caught by surprise if someone was to suddenly appear.

When he didn't catch any sound at all, he stepped over to the stairs and looked up, unsure if he should go up and check on Rosalie. She wouldn't be opening the door for him, since she had said she'd keep it closed unless at least two of them came knocking, but he could at least make sure that she was okay.

He climbed the stairs and walked through the corridor to Rosalie's room, and then his heart sank as he realized that the door was open. Even worse, it had been forced open.

"Good god, no…" Jacob whispered, paralyzed as the realization of what he would find in the room hit him. He didn't want to go inside, he didn't want to see what he knew he would see, but he had no choice. If there was even the slightest chance that Rosalie was still alive, he had to help her.

So he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Goosebumps rose over his skin as the door creaked eerily, and he could feel his hands shaking harder. Jacob took one step inside the door, and glanced around the room. It was completely empty, but he could now hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Carefully, he crossed the room, the gun still in his right hand.

He heard a squishing sound when he put his foot down on the carpet by the bathroom door, and looked down to see that there was water all over the floor. He creased his forehead, not understanding where all the water was coming from. The door to the bathroom barely open, the light was on inside and warm steam slipped out as Jacob pushed the door open. The water kept pouring out over the floor, and his shoes splashed as he took the final steps into the room.

At first he could hardly see anything through the thick haze, just the contours of the bathtub to his left. His eyes trailed from the running faucet, over the sleek planes of the white tub and then stopped as they reached the hand that was hanging limp over the edge.

Jacob stumbled back and caught himself on the sink behind him, gripping it desperately for support. His stomach churned, nausea creeping over him as he kept staring at the lifeless hand. Now that the door was open, the steam began to fade, and the vision before him became more and more clear.

He could now make out the top of Rosalie's head. Her blonde hair was tangled and wet; the part of her face that he could see over the edge of the tub was pale white.

His stomach churned again, and he turned and emptied the contents of it into the sink, the sweat dripping from his forehead in beads. He stood convulsing for a minute longer before he dared to turn around again, praying against hope that what he had seen wasn't real.

But Rosalie's body was still there, still motionless, her face beneath the surface. The water was pouring over the rim of the tub, and it must have been blazing hot judging by how much steam was still coming from it. Jacob didn't know what to do, he didn't want to get any closer to the body, but neither did he want to leave her there. He had no idea what could happen if a body was left in water that temperature too long, and he didn't really want to find out.

He stalked out of the room, needing to get away from the haunting sight so that he could figure out what to do next. He walked over to the windows, and realized that this room had a door leading to a balcony. Desperate to get some fresh air to help clear his head, he opened the door and stepped out into the cold night air.

The lights from the house made it possible to see the rocky hillside beneath, and as Jacob leaned on his elbows against the railing, trying to take deep breaths, something between the rocks caught his attention. In the middle of all the blackness, there was a patch of white.

He leaned forward, straining to see what it was. And then two things happened at once.

Just as Jacob managed to make out what the patch of white really was, and feeling a jolt go through him at the realization, he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

His eyes snapped from the sight of Emmett's broken and lifeless body among the rocks and he turned, panic rising in his throat.

The killer was coming for him now. And as he stood frozen, waiting for the door to creak open, he realized what he should have known all along. He knew who the killer was.

The footsteps crept closer, Jacob could hear them with perfect clarity, and just as the door opened and the person stepped inside, something inside his head finally snapped. He pushed off the railing he had been holding on to, and with a steady hand, he reached the gun out in front of him.

"You should put that down, Jacob. You could hurt yourself, and I'd really prefer if you left that up to me." A calm voice sounded through the room, and Jacob stepped through the balcony door to stand face to face with the killer.

The man smiled as he came into view, his arm was outstretched in a way that mimicked Jacobs. He was holding a gun in his hand, and his aim was steady as stone.

"You." Jacob snarled, feeling the anger and revulsion build up inside of him at the sight of the killer's satisfied smile.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier. After all, you were always the smart one, weren't you? It was you who came up with the idea in the first place, and you convinced the others that it was a good idea." He said, and now there was a malice in his voice, the hatred he felt for his intended victim clear in his eyes.

Jacob swallowed, "We never meant for it to go that far. It was just a prank, no one was supposed to get hurt."

The killer let out a cold laugh, "You mean that none of you were supposed to get hurt. Don't pretend like you're intentions were something we both know they weren't." He took a step forward, and Jacob took an involuntary step back, terrified by the man in front of him.

"I've killed all your friends, one by one, and now it's only you left standing in the way for my complete vengeance."

"I'll kill you before you get a chance to finish your sick plan." Jacob's voice was shaking, maybe because he knew somewhere deep inside that his own words were a lie. Hadn't he always known, at some level, that he would one day get what was coming for him?

The killer's stare hardened, he raised the gun slightly and aimed for Jacob's head.

"We'll just see about that."

The two men stood frozen in matching positions for what could have been eternity, and then, in the exact same second, two gunshots were heard over the island.

* * *

_Uh huh! They drop like flies, don't they? Who knew it was so easy to kill vamps and werewolves.. Oh okay, they're human, but still. Just the names should hold some kind of power, right? "You can never kill anyone named Edward!"_

_One chapter left. I will dedicate it to those who have guessed right (Some/one of you already have, I have to say I'm impressed!) so use those braincells and figure out the mystery! You'll get a gold medal from Detective Uley as well, cause he needs the help.. _


End file.
